Conventional power distribution blocks transmit a flow of power (hydraulic, pneumatic, electrical, etc.) among a predetermined configuration of inputs and outputs. To split RF power from a single source (e.g., a receiving antenna) into two outputs, for example, a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d connector may act as a distribution point, with one input connector and two output connectors attaching to it. A xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d fitting may split a flow of compressed air from a single hose into parallel flows in two separate hoses, with airtight connections attaching to the fitting at its inputs and outputs. As another example, high-current electrical power often passes from a single source (e.g., a lead-acid battery) to several destinations using a pair of metal blocks secured together with screws and having wires sandwiched between them.
Many situations call for the distribution of power from one or more sources to one or more destinations to change. For example, a system distributing power to a number of output cables may at some point acquire an additional component or user that requires power flow via a cable dedicated to it. In many conventional systems, providing an additional output cable requires inserting a two-way distribution block in the power flow of one of the existing output cables, such that the existing and new output cables share the original power of that output. In other conventional systems, providing an additional output cable requires replacing an existing distribution block with a larger distribution block. Reconfiguration of these conventional types of power distribution systems requires an replacement or augmentation of existing power distribution blocks.
Requiring the use of additional power distribution blocks makes it difficult to reconfigure a power distribution system. The individual users of consumer electronics (e.g., car audio enthusiasts) who often implement such systems typically prefer not to purchase additional hardware whenever they wish to reconfigure their equipment installations. Planning such installations ahead of time to avoid reconfiguration can require the user to make a bewildering number of choices in advance. Consequently, such users still need, and lack, a power distribution system that they can easily reconfigure with less reliance on additional distribution blocks.
A need also remains for an electrical fuse assembly rated at high current that does not require bulky high-current fuses. It is known to create a high-current electrical fuse assembly from smaller fuses arrayed in parallel, for example as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,210 to Swensen et al. However, conventional parallel-fuse assemblies have comparable width (with respect to the overall direction of current flow through the assembly) to that of a single high-current fuse. Consequently, a desirable but presently unavailable high-current fuse assembly would employ a parallel-array of smaller fuses in a physically compact configuration.
A system for the distribution of power (pneumatic, hydraulic, electrical, etc.) according to various aspects of the present invention includes a power distribution block and a set of connectors that are configured to be removably coupled to the power distribution block. The set of connectors includes connectors of at least two types. The block includes two or more conduction paths that each have two opposite ends. The block and connectors are configured such that one or more connectors of any type in the set can be removably coupled to at least one of the conduction paths, at either end of the paths. Each end of each conduction path connects (both electrically and mechanically) to no more than one connector.
Advantageously, the conduction paths can be disposed substantially parallel to each other. Such a configuration permits parallel power flows to continue along a substantially straight path in and out of opposite connectors.
By providing a power distribution block with multiple conduction paths and connectors of different types that can all couple to the conduction paths in different combinations, a power distribution system according to various aspects of the invention reconfigures easily. According to a particularly advantageous aspect, the conduction paths can be isolated from each other (with a separate connector on each end of each path) or coupled together by a larger connector that couples to multiple adjacent conduction paths.
In a power distribution system according to another advantageous aspect of the invention, connectors of a first type have two or more mating interfaces while connectors of a second type have just one mating interface. In such a system, a connector of the first type can couple power from a single source to multiple conduction paths in the system""s distribution block. Separate connectors of the second type can then distribute the power from the conduction paths to multiple outputs.
Advantageously, the number of conduction paths used for power distribution in such a system can be configured simply by selecting a connector of the first type with the desired number of mating interfaces. As an example, a power distribution system according to this aspect of the invention can have a power distribution block with four conduction paths. Power can be coupled from a single source to four outputs using a connector of the first type (having four mating interfaces) and four connectors of the second type (each having a single mating interface). Alternatively, power can be coupled from two sources to two pairs of outputs using connectors of the first type. (with two mating interfaces each) and four single-interface connectors of the second type.
In a system according to another advantageous aspect of the invention, connectors of the first and second types each include one or more mating interfaces that are couplable (i.e., capable of being coupled, perhaps already coupled) to cable having circular and non-circular cross sections, respectively. By providing different types of connectors capable of receiving different types of cable, such a system makes interconnection of cables easier, with less difficulty posed by differing cable types.
In a method for configuring the transmission of power between a plurality of connectors, according to various aspects of the invention, a power distribution block is provided along with a set of removable connectors. The set of connectors includes connectors of a first type and a second type and, if desired, connectors of additional types. Two or more connectors are selected from the set and coupled to one or more of the conduction paths at the ends of the paths. In the method, the connectors couple to the conduction paths such that at least one of the conduction paths has a different type of connector at each of its ends.
By selecting connectors from a set that includes multiple types of connectors and coupling the selected connectors to one or more conduction paths of a power distribution block, a person or machine carrying out such a method can quickly and easily reconfigure the transmission of power. Advantageously, the set of connectors can include more connectors than can be simultaneously coupled to the conduction paths. When such a large set of connectors is provided, power transmission can be reconfigured in many different ways without the need for additional hardware.
An apparatus for interconnecting parallel fuses according to various aspects of the invention includes at least one column of fuse receptacles that each include first and second terminals. A first electrical conductor couples the first terminals of the receptacles together, while a second electrical conductor couples the second terminals of the receptacles together. Advantageously, the first and second electrical conductors lead from opposite ends of the first column of fuse receptacles and have substantially parallel orientations. Such a configuration can be made more compact than conventional paralleling of fuses because the parallel fuses can be stacked in a column, with each fuse oriented perpendicular to the overall direction of current flow through the apparatus. The column of fuses can be oriented substantially in line with the electrical transmission paths leading to and from the column, maintaining a relatively narrow width of the column regardless of the number of fuses in it. In addition, keeping the column in line with its associated transmission paths permits multiple columns of parallel-connected fuses to be arranged in a compact, convenient fuse matrix.
An apparatus for fusing multiple electrical conduction paths according to various aspects of the invention includes a matrix of fuse receptacles (each having electrical terminals) and several electrical conductors. The matrix includes multiple columns and rows. In each column, electrical conductors couple respective terminals of the receptacles together. Thus, the respective terminals of fuse receptacles in each column electrically connect in parallel.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the apparatus can include two arrays of mating interfaces, which are distinct from the mating interfaces in removable connectors. The arrayed mating interfaces are disposed at opposite ends of the matrix. Each mating interface in one of the arrays couples (through an electrical conductor) to one set of the terminals (connected in parallel) of fuses in one of the columns. Each mating interface in the other array couples to the opposite set of parallel-connected fuse terminals.
Advantageously, the respective mating interfaces of the opposite arrays connect together through respective columns of parallel-connected fuses. Thus, the overall current-carrying capacity of multiple electrical connections can increase without the need for large, bulky fuses. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when the fuse receptacles are configured to receive automotive fuses, which are compact, clearly labeled, and readily available. When the fuse receptacles are all oriented substantially parallel to each other, the fuse matrix is arranged in a way that is aesthetically pleasing, uses space efficiently, and permits quick inspection of fuse labels.
An electrical connector according to another aspect of the invention includes a first portion fabricated from conductive material and a second portion molded from nonconductive material. The first portion includes a substantially circular first aperture, while the second portion includes a substantially rectangular second aperture. The area of the second aperture is larger than the area of the first aperture, and the first and second apertures are substantially coaxial. This configuration provides the connector a suitably tight fit and finish with cable having a rectangular profile while also providing an electrical connection to the cable""s square-profile conductive portion without the expense and difficulty of forming a square aperture in a block of conductive material.
The above summary is not an exhaustive list of all aspects of the present invention. Indeed, the inventor contemplates that his invention includes all systems and methods that can be practiced from all suitable combinations of the various aspects summarized above, as well as those disclosed in the detailed description below and particularly pointed out in the claims filed with the application. Such combinations have particular advantages not specifically recited in the above summary.